Alma de cristal
by Arabella Swann
Summary: Fatmagul y Mustafa estan cerca de comprometerse, pero una tragedia hara que sus destinos cambien, mientras tanto Kerim amigo de los hijos de las familias mas influyentes del pueblo, conocera el amor y alguien de la infancia de uno de estos personajes regresara y todos tendran que elegir su destino.


Alma de Cristal: Una historia inolvidable.

Sinopsis:

Fatmagul y Mustafa estan cerca de comprometerse, pero una tragedia que hace que cambien sus destinos, mientras que Kerim amigo de los hijos de las familias más influyentes del pueblo, conocera el amor y alguien de la infancia de uno de estos personajes regresivos y todos tendran que elegir su destino.

1 La inocencia y la nobleza.

En las afueras de Estambul, existe un pueblo con un puerto de nombre Meinice, ese pueblo había sido fundado hace más de cincuenta años, y su situación era mejorando gracias a la inversión de la empresa más importante de Turquia, nos referimos al monopolio Yasaran, que era todo un éxito en todo.

Los pescadores de Meinice tenian garantizados un trabajo y muchos privilegios debido a la empresa mencionada, y uno de esos pescadores, no era otro que Mustafa, el hijo de Muskalet.

Muskalet habia enseñado a su hijo, el oficio de pescador, pero su madre lo habia consentido demasiado, cosa que mortificaba a su esposo, quien se estaba sintiendo desplazado por su unigenito.

Y en efecto cuando el joven ya tenía la edad suficiente para ocuparse de la familia, la intervención de su padre, Belice dejo de prestarle atención a su esposo, y ahora lo que importaba era que su hijo ascendiera y que Muskalet recibiera una pensión.

Rifat Yasaran había prometido y asegurado que todos los trabajadores al momento del retiro hasta su muerte recibirían una pensión de cinco mil liras turcas, y su hermano aunque no estuviera de acuerdo para aceptar nada en su imagen.

Fue Munir, el cuñado de Rescate y el abogado de la familia el que ideó un plan para que solo recibiera la pensión prometida, mientras que la otra mitad tuviera que esperar, aprovechando los problemas financieros en la misma empresa, Rifat dudaba, pero no era fuerte, por lo que se llevó a cabo por su hermano y por su otro pariente, dejando a la mitad de jubilados sin pensión, y entre ellos estaba el propio padre de Mustafa.

Y la mitad de los jubilados ya llebaba tres años en un intento de mantener el poder llevar a cabo sus casos a un juicio en contra de la empresa de Yasaran, pero Munir usa sus habilidades como abogado, logro que las autoridades sigan tardando en aceptar las demas de aquella mitad de hombres que pedían su pensión y Muskalet era uno de ellos, al poco tiempo se enfermo.

No era una enfermedad fisica, sino estaba enfermo por falta de esperanza y sentia celos de su hijo porque ya no era el hombre de la casa, y eso le causo mas de un problema con su esposa.

_ He ido a la empresa y la misma respuesta de siempre.

_ ¿No te pueden dar la pension?

_ Dicen que van a intentar resolver ese problema financiero, si consiguen el contrato con el gobierno de italia, entonces quizas se pueda considerar una posibilidad de pagar las otras pensiones, pero de momento me han dicho que no tendre nada.

_ ¿Y porque Mustafa sigue trabajando para esos miserables?

_ Porque no le queda mas alternativa.

_ No es justo, no lo es de ninguna manera.

Belice esperaba que llegado el momento los tres se mudaran de Meinice y se fueran al pueblo de sus padres Leviant, que quedaba al otro lado de Turquía, de esa manera ya no tendrian que verle la cara a su pasado, y el futuro seria muy diferente.

Mustafa echo las redes al igual que el resto de sus compañeros, pero el resultado de la pesca no fue de lo mas alentador, apenas cincuenta peces se convirtieron en pescados, y entregar esa cantidad significaba recibir apenas unas trescientas liras turcas al mes, faltaban dos semanas para que finalice julio, y el dinero del mes anterior ya se estaba acabando, Mustafa le dijo a Cerian.

_ No me va alcanzar para el anillo de compromiso.

_ Pero si Fatmagul no es una niña caprichosa.

_ De todas maneras quiero darle lo mejor.

_ ¿Y que piensas hacer para conseguirlo?

El chico no le dijo nada a su compañero, sino que recordo el momento en que conocio a Fatmagul, aquello habia sucedido hace diez años, la niña se estaba ahogando en el rio y fue Mustafa quien se metio dentro y la salvo, Fatmagul le dio las gracias junto con su hermano Rhami que sufría de retraso y la esposa de aquel, Mukades, quienes eran los dueños de una lecheria, con el paso de los dias se dio una amistad entre los dos niños, y mientras crecian se fuero enamorando, hasta que diez años despues, Mustafa se le declaro y ella le dijo que lo queria.

Al principio a Mukades no le hizo bendita gracia que su cuñadita tuviera un romance con el hijo de Muskalet, ella queria que la chiquilla despertara el amor de un millonario para de esa manera poder salir de la pobreza en donde se encontraban, y si eso no sucedía entonces buscaria otros medios que no eran honestos.

_ El domingo me ire al otro lado a buscar mas peces.

_ Mustafa, es peligroso.

_ No importa, al menos me alcanzara para un anillo decente.

_ Te preocupas mucho por el valor del anillo.

_ Tiene que ser de oro, no puedo darle uno de plástico.

_ Fatmagul lo aceptaría.

_ Pero yo no.

Cerian era como un hermano mayor para Mustafa, y aunque no estaba de acuerdo con alguna de las ideas de su joven amigo.

Los ketenci eran una familia compuesta por Rhami, su esposa Mukades, Fatmagul y el hijo del matrimonio de nombre Murat. La mayor de las mujeres era la que llevaba la voz cantante en la familia, teniendo el control de todos, sobretodo el de su marido.

Fatmagul habia cumplido hace poco 21 años, y Mukades no tuvo mejor idea que celebrarselo, mandando a recoger el dinero de la ultima venta de leche a los negocios del pueblo, situación que puso a la chiquilla en mas de un aprieto, pues le dieron menos.

Al recibir menos de lo que esperaba, Mukades le dio tremenda regañada a la chiquilla, y ni siquiera Rhami con toda la buena intencion que tuvo pudo evitar contrarrestar sus arremetidas, pero la niña se defendio fieramente y no se dejo amedrentar.

Ya habian pasado dos semanas desde aquella discusion, y hasta ahora ni Mukades ni Fatmagul se habian vuelto a dirigir la palabra, y tenian a Rhami como intermediario para sus asuntos.

Pero Fatmagul era una chiquilla tan amable que no podia estar mas tiempo enojada, y extendiendo la mano le dijo a Mukades.

_ Ya no quiero que estemos peleadas.

_ Anda y compra un pastel para ti y para Murat.

_ Quiero ir contigo tia.

_ Claro que si.

_ ¡No se demoren! _ Les dijo Rhami cuando salian por la puerta.

Fatmagul y Murat fueron a la panaderia, y la chica pidio dos pedazos de pastel de chocolate y pago lo que correspondia.

_ Gracias tia, a mi me gusta mucho.

_ Me alegro.

Fatmagul y Murat estaban saliendo de la tienda, cuando la chica se distrajo y le echo el pastel a un chico alto, moreno y guapo.

_ ¡Lo siento! ¡Que torpeza la mia!

_ No importa _ Y dirigiendose al vendedor le dijo _ La señorita Melthem quiere toda la panaderia y pasteleria para su compromiso, así que vaya a visitarla dentro de muy pocos dias.

_ Así lo hare Kerim.

Pero Fatmagul y Murat ya se habian ido antes de que el vendedor dijera aquel nombre, y el joven se habia quedado impresionado.

_ Joven. ¿La señorita puede venir aquí?

_ Seguro pero no creo que su suegro lo permita.

_ El señor Resat, tiene mucho poder en Meinice.

_ Se equivoca.

_ ¿Qué dice?

_ No tiene mucho, tiene todo el poder.

_ Afortunadamente esta panadería es de su agrado.

_ ¿Para cuando estara todo listo?

_ El viernes en la mañana podrá recogerlo todo.

_ El sabado es la fiesta de compromiso.

_ Pues entonces lo tendran todo listo.

Kerim se despidió y se fue, mientras que en la mansión de los Yasaran, el hijo de la familia conversaba con la bella Melthem.

_ No puedo creer que el sabado al fin anunciemos nuestro compromiso, me siento tan entusiasmada, es lo que mas anhelo.

_ Y yo tambien _ Le dijo su enamorado.

_ ¡Al fin lo atrapaste! Exclamo Erdogan, primo de Selim.

_ Si, soy muy afortunada.

El mayordomo anuncio el regreso de Kerim Ilgaz.

_ Buenas tardes.

_ Sientate Kerim, estamos en la sobremesa.

_ ¿Tienes hambre?

_ No.

_ Eunice, sirvele un plato a mi amigo Kerim.

Y la cocinera de inmediato obedecio la orden del señorito.

_ ¿Dónde esta Vural? Pregunto Kerim.

_ Estuvo aquí cinco minutos, tomo un vaso de naranjada, se levanto y se fue en su moto, un dia de estos se va a matar.

_ Erdogan no digas esas cosas.

_ Y como no pensarlo si conduce como un loco.

_ Además que hay ocasiones en que no usa el casco.

_ Creo que tu eres el unico que puede hablar con el.

_ ¿Yo? Le pregunto Kerim a Melthem.

_ Eres el unico a quien al menos puede escuchar.

Sin embargo el ama de llaves despues de una hora, anuncio la llegada de Vural y a los pocos instantes, se presento un chico de cabello negro, ojos hermosos y estatura simple, con la casaca de cuero negro abierta en su totalidad, y los jeans color azulado.

_ Me imagino que en esta sobremesa, no me han mencionado.

_ Te imaginas mal, sientate.

_ Hola Kerim.

_ Hola.

_ Kerim fue a ver a la panaderia el pastel y los bocaditos.

_ ¿Y no te da cosa ir tanto al pueblo?

_ Vural, yo soy del pueblo.

_ Esta bien, pero es demasiado aburrido.

_ No importa.

_ En Estambul hay una discotecka con odaliscas preciosas.

_ Yo iria, pero no se si aquí me den permiso.

Melthem le dio un beso a Selim y eso queria decir prohibición.

_ Es mi padre, ahora vuelvo.

_ Las odaliscas daran un show en Meinice _ Dijo Vural.

_ ¿Qué planeas?

_ Selim Yasaran, vas a tener la mejor despedida de soltero.


End file.
